Problems
by Kumiko-kun
Summary: Yuusuke is kidnapped and his memories are changed. Hiei wants to know what happens but when he finds Yuusuke along with the rest of the team he is in for a fight. Yaoi. YuusukeXHiei. i don't own any of yyh.


Problems  
  
Yuusuke wore his green suit as he sat atop the roof of his school. He heard the door open then Kieko's voice. Sighing he jumped down to see her mad face staring at him.  
  
"Yuusuke, how long have you been up here?" Keiko asked, none too happy with him. "I've been looking everywhere for you?"  
  
"How long do you think?" Yuusuke rested his hands on the back of his head as he strolled passed her through the door.  
  
"Hiei and Kurama are waiting outside for you," Keiko said, following him. "They said that Koenma wants to see you."  
  
"What about Kuwabara?"  
  
"He said he didn't want anything to do with this mission." Keiko said, passing hims on the stairs.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Kurama leaned against the building with his hands in his pockets, waiting. His thick red hair blew in the afternoon winds, his green eyes watched the short dark figure standing in the trees.  
  
"You don't have to hide yourself, Hiei," Kurama said, chuckling. "We haven't done anything wrong."  
  
"I rather stand here, fox," Hiei stated as he settled himself on the branch. "I'm fine right here."  
  
Kurama shook his head and laughed. "You're hard to figure out, Hiei. Keiko's gone in to find Yuusuke."  
  
They waited for only a minute before they heard the argument between Keiko and Yuusuke. The door opened and Keiko emerged first, followed by a pathetic Yuusuke.  
  
"You're impossible, Yuusuke," Keiko said as they come through the double doors in front of the school. "Good morning, Kurama." She smiled at the red haired youko.   
  
"Morning, Keiko." Kurama said, returning her warm smile.  
  
"Where's Hiei?" Yuusuke asked, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
Hiei appeared in front of the trio, wearing his usual black despite the intense heat the others felt. It was his being a fire demon that allowed him to endure this ninty degree heat without care.  
  
"Hello, boys." A familiar female voice said, cheery as always. Botan floated down on her oar and smiled at the four. "Good morning, Keiko."  
  
Yuusuke yawned as he joined Kurama, leaning on the wall. "What are we to do, Botan? Let's just get this over with."  
  
Botan's face sobbered as she looked from one to the other. "It's not going to be that easy, Yuusuke, I'm afraid something terrible has happened." She paused and looked at Yuusuke. "Koenma and Genkai are gone, Yuusuke, someone's taken them."  
  
"Genkai?!"  
  
"Yes, but the strangest thing is that we have no idea where either of them could be." Her voice was shaky as she relayed the news to the three detectives.  
  
Hiei and Kurama, too, looked worried.  
  
Botan sighed. "Not even Ogre can find a trace of Koenma in the Makai."  
  
"What are we supposed to do about this if no one has an idea of where to look?" Yuusuke asked, jumping from the wall to stand in front her. "I can't believe this!"  
  
"Yuusuke, calm down." Keiko said, snatching his hand and pulling it down away from Botan. "Please, it's not their fault."  
  
"Besides," Kurama said, walking to stand beside Botan. "It's not like we're completely out of ideas of finding them." He glanced at Hiei. "Hiei's jagan eye will be lots of help in this mission of ours."  
  
Hiei grunted but said nothing as he turned away from Kurama's eyes.  
  
Kurama grinned.  
  
"That's right," Botan said, smiling again. "WIth his jagan eye, we'll find them in no time."  
  
"I didn't agree to anything." Hiei protested, turning to look at the group.  
  
"Please, Hiei." Botan said, looking ath the small youko. "We can't stand not having Lord Koenma around and I am sure it won't be the same here without Genkai."  
  
Again, Hiei grunted.  
  
"He'll be happy to help," Kurama said, smiling.  
  
"Good," Botan said, smiling happily. "Now, we'll start the search first thing tomorrow morning, I don't want tired detectives. Okay?"  
  
Yuusuke yawned. "Fat chance of me not being tired."  
  
"Don't worry, Botan, he'll be awake and ready to go." Keiko said with a cheerful smile.  
  
"Good, I'll see you three bright and early tomorrow." She said, her oar appearing in her before she mouted it and soared into the sky.  
  
They watched as Botan disappeared in the bright morning sky.  
  
Yuusuke felt a strong tug on his sleeve, when he turned he saw Keiko staring up at him.  
  
"C'mon, Yuusuke, let's get back to school." Keiko said as she began to pull him toward the school. "We still have lots of time for you to goof off."  
  
Kurama laughed as he watched Keiko pull Yuusuke into the school. Hiei stood by the tall youko, his face was expressionless, as always.  
  
"I've got the get back home, Shiori is waiting for me." Kurama said to the small youko before turning to walk away.  
  
Hiei seemed not the hear the fox before he disappeared into the air.   
  
Kurama opened the door to his house and entered, yawning slightly as a sweet smell filled his nose.  
  
"Shuuichi, you're home." Shiori smiled as Kurama entered their small kitchen. "I didn't find you in your room this morning, so I thought you had gone out."  
  
"Sorry, mom, I didn't mean to leave so early this morning," Kurama said, sitting. "My friend had an emergency that they needed my help for. I would've left a note but I had no time." He didn't enjoy lying to his human mother about his strange habits to leave in the morning and stay out late some nights, but it was not like he could tell her that he led two seperate lives. One as Minamino Shuuichi and one as Youko Kurama, a fox demon.  
  
"I understand," she said, setting down a basket of muffins on the table. "Some things are just too important to wait to help."  
  
Kurama sighed and looked away from his mother's face. "I may have to go away for awhile, mom," he said, in a low voice. "I don't know how long I'll be gone but I'm going to come back just fine."  
  
"Shuuichi, is something wrong?" Shiori asked, sitting across from her son. "You seem worried."  
  
"It's nothing," Kurama said, smiling. "I was just thinking about my friend's problem."  
  
"Nothing is wrong?"  
  
Kurama shook his head.  
  
Shioir looked skeptical as she stood and walked over the sink.  
  
"I'm taking a muffin to my room," he said, picking one up and biting into it.  
  
He walked from the room and began to climb the stairs when he heard a muffled yell. Instinctively, he began to walk faster up the stairs to his room. Opening the door, he saw Hiei in his room.  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
Hiei turned around and saw Kurama standing in the doorway.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Hiei snorted as he wiped off his pants.   
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"Botan wants you to have this." Hiei pulled a small gold pin from his black robe and handed it to Kurama. "She said that this will also help with our search for Genkai and Lord Koenma."  
  
"I see," Kurama said, taking the small pin from Hiei's hand. Looking at the small gold pin and examining the small fox eyes. "It looks like me."  
  
"Yes, Botan had said that you should wear this when you are in need of more strength or knowledge of your surroundings." Hiei stated walking back to the still open window. "Don't loose that, it's the only one that you get to keep."  
  
"Right." Kurama thanked the small youko before he escaped out he window and was gone. After closing his door and window, he placed the small pin into a small box on top of his chest of drawers. Sighing, he finished his muffin and collapsed on his bed and fell asleep.  
  
Yuusuke grumbled as he tried his best to get out of another class. Keiko sat with Yuusuke and kept his from leaving each class before the dismissal rang. He moaned and groaned as he sat through each class until the last bell rang for the end of the day. Despite Keiko's remarks to slow down and be careful, Yuusuke kept running down the street toward his small apartment. He was very happy to leave the school and return home, where he could relax and take a load off his mind. A smile crossed his tired face as he entered the cool air of his apartment, followed by a tired and out of breath Keiko.  
  
"Yuusuke, you don't have to run anywhere!" Keiko complained as she attempted to catch her breath inside of Yuusuke's apartment. "There's no fire anywhere."  
  
"Yes, I know but I wanted a drink." He said as he handed a soda to Keiko with a small smile. "But seriously, I am worried about Genkai and Koenma. I don't see why anyone would want either of them."  
  
"Let's see." Keiko thought for a bit then said, "Genkai is strong and Koenma is the ruler of the Spirit World. That might be one reason they'd want to take the two of them."  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Yuusuke sighed as he walked to the living room. "I'm not going to get any sleep tonight, worrying about Genkai and Koenma is going to kill me."  
  
"Just relax, you'll get them back in one piece," she said, following him. "Plus, they can keep themselves from being killed for a while. You shouldn't worry too much."  
  
"I can't help it, Keiko," he said, setting his soda on the coffee table before covering his face with his hands. "Genkai's my teacher, the only one I listen to."  
  
"I know but she can take care of herself and Koenma."  
  
Yuusuke looked at Keiko, then sighed. "You're right, I guess."  
  
Keiko smiled as she looked at him before taking a sip of her soda.  
  
Hiei stood at top the roof of Kurama's house with his white bandage in his hand, his jagan eyes was working on finding the two missing people. His dark clothes blew in the wind as did his black hair. A serious look covered his face as he stared off into the distance at the faded horizon. Suddenly, his jagan eyes opened wider as a vision of Koenma and Genkai came into view. He saw Genkai in a cell restrained by spirit energy from a very strong source, strong enough to restrain Genkai. Then he saw Koenma tied up in the center of a group of dark-clothed men, bruises covered his young face.  
  
In a matter of seconds, he appeared in Kurama's room with his jagan recovered.  
  
"What's wrong, Hiei?" Kurama asked, looking up from the paper he was writing.  
  
"Koenma and Genkai are in the northern region of the Makai." Hiei said, standing at the window looking at his partner. "Yuusuke may not be of any help to us, considering that Genkai was once his master. He may try something too stupid for his own good."  
  
"Are you worried about him, Hiei?" Kurama teased when he saw Hiei turn away. "It's not like you to worry about anyone but you and Yukina."  
  
"I'm not worried, he may cause more trouble for us if he tags along on this certain quest." He said, turning to glare at Kurama.  
  
Kurama smiled in reply, thinking, I doubt that. "Despite what you may think, Hiei, Yuusuke may be of more help to us than you think."  
  
Hiei grunted then turned to leave.  
  
"Make sure to tell Yuusuke where Genkai and Koenma are, Hiei," Kurama told him as he watched Hiei climb out his window. "He won't like being left in the dark."  
  
Hiei grunted before jumping through the trees toward Yuusuke's apartment. Outside his apartment, Hiei heard Yuusuke and Keiko talking about Genkai and Koenma. Waiting he listened as Keiko told him to calm down about six times before the door opened and Keiko nearly bumped into him.  
  
"Sorry, Hiei, I didn't see you there." She apoligized with a smile before walking passed him.  
  
Hiei entered the small apartment and watched as Yuusuke shook his head as he walked back to the living room. Hiei followed Yuusuke and watched as he took a drink from the can of soda.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Yuusuke asked, seeing the odd look on Hiei's child-like face.  
  
"Genkai and Koenma are in the northern region of the Makai," Hiei said, looking away from Yuusuke's face. "This will be a tough fight for us, so train all you can for tomorrow."  
  
Yuusuke nodded.  
  
A knock on the front door startled Yuusuke. Walking to the door, Yuusuke opened it and found Kuwabara and Yukina standing outside the door.  
  
"Good afternoon, Yuusuke," Yukina said with a cheery smile on her face as she looked passed him and saw Hiei standing in the living room. "Hello, Hiei."  
  
Hiei nodded to her as she passed Yuusuke.  
  
Kuwabara stood with a stupid smile on his face as he looked down at Yuusuke. "Heard Keiko chewed you out at school today, Yuusuke. What happened?"  
  
"Nothing important."  
  
Kuwabara laughed as he followed Yuusuke to his living room. He stopped when he saw Yukina standing with Hiei at the window and talking with him. Jealousy reared its ugly head in Kuwabara's mind.  
  
Yukina smiled happily as she talked with Hiei, unknowing that the person she talked with was her twin brother that she was searching for.  
  
Kuwabara looked away from them and looked at Yuusuke. "What is this new mission about?"  
  
"Genkai and Koenma are missing," Yuusuke said, sighing.  
  
Yukina stopped talking and looked at Yuusuke. "Why would they go missing?"  
  
"Someone took them away and anyone who could take Genkai without a fight must be strong," he said, glancing over to see Yukina's worried face. "Hiei, Kurama and I are going to find them and get them back, Kuwabara here won't go."  
  
Yukina looked up at Kuwabara and frowned. "Kazuma, please you must help get them back."  
  
Kuwabara fought with himself inside his head but then sighed, "Alright, I'll go out and find them myself!"  
  
"No you won't," Yukina said, "I don't want to loose any of you. Hiei, Kurama and Yuusuke will be there to protect you."  
  
Kuwabara looked shocked at what Yukina said.  
  
Hiei chuckled and walked passed his twin and the redhead.  
  
Morning came and found Hiei standing outside Yuusuke's apartment, watching in at the sleeping form in the bed. Some strange feeling ran through him, he blood ran cold them warm as he watched Yuusuke's sleeping form. He gripped the branch above him as he felt the sun rise behind him, he watched Yuusuke turn and pull the blankets over his dark-haired head. Sighing Hiei tried to relax his grip on the tree branch above him but it was no use, his hand wouldn't let go. As he watched the young man, he noticed a dark shadow in the corner of Yuusuke's room. Hiei watched the shadow as it removed the sheets off of Yuusuke and pulled him from the bed with a loud thump. Without warning the two of them disappeared, they moved too fast for even Hiei to see.  
  
"Yuusuke, are you awake already?" Hiei heard a female voice ask as the door of Yuusuke's room open. Keiko entered with a cup of warm tea in her hands, when she saw Yuusuke's empty bed, Hiei saw Keiko drop her cup and look around Yuusuke's room. Hiei wanted to tell her what happened but he didn't want to arrouse any strange thoughts in her or anyone elses mind.  
  
Quickly, he ran away from the tree, threads of worry wormed their way through his body as he thought about his morning. The dark shadow, like the one he saw with his jagan eye the morning before. He stopped on the roof of Kurama's house and pulled the bandage off his jagan eye. Slowly, he began looking at the dark shadow he saw this morning and Yuusuke. He was unaware that both Botan and Kurama were standing outside Kurama's home staring up at him.  
  
"What do you think he's doing?" Botan asked Kurama, who stood beside the blue-haired symbol of death. "He's already told us where we might find Koenma and Genkai, who could he be looking for?"  
  
"Maybe he's looking for Yuusuke," Kurama said, grinning at the thought of Hiei doing something like that. "But he'll be easy to find since he sleeps until whenever Keiko wakes him and that depends on how she feels that morning."  
  
Hiei flinched when he heard the name Yuusuke come from a familiar person's lips. Stopping his search, he looked down and saw Botan and Kurama staring up at him. Kurama wore a pair of white slacks and a white to match. Botan wore her usual pink robes. Hiei retied his bandage over his jagan eye before jumping to stand in front of them.  
  
"Let's go over to Yuusuke's and wake him," Botan said, with a half-cheery smile, "the earlier we get started on trying to find Genkai and Koenma the faster we'll find them."  
  
"Yuusuke isn't home." Hiei said, before either Kurama or Botan could walk away. "I saw him with my jagan eye, they took him to where they aer keeping Genkai and Koenma."  
  
"Yuusuke?!" Botan exclaimed, looking worried. "Why?"  
  
"I don't know but it going to cause us more problems if the only people we have to fight are Kurama, Kuwabara and I," Hiei said, not looking at either of them. "It won't be easy to fight without more help than Kuwabara."  
  
Kuwabara arrived out of breath just as Hiei finished his sentence. "Told you that I'd make it," he said, grinning as he took a deep breath.  
  
"Kuwabara," Botan said, unsuccessfully keeping the worry from her voice. "Whoever took Genkai and Koenma took Yuusuke."  
  
"What?! Why?"  
  
Kurama shrugged his shoulders and looked at Hiei.  
  
Hiei looked at the pair of redheads, then said, "Yuusuke is the pupil of Master Genkai which gives him certain techniques that may help those who captured him in whatever plan they may think of. It's not good to go into battle with Yuusuke if we know that whom ever is to fight him may kill him."  
  
"Fight Urameshi? You've got to be kidding me." Kuwabara said, shocked at what he heard coming from Hiei child-like lips.  
  
"No, I'm not kidding. Whoever these guys are who took the three, they are extremely strong and skilled at what they do." Hiei said, staring at the large oaf. "If they get Yuusuke to fight on their side, this will be a tougher battle than we originally thought."  
  
"This sounds like more fun than I thought." Kurama said, grinning. "If what you say if true, Hiei, then maybe we should not continue with this plan."   
  
"No!"  
  
Botan and Kuwabara turned and looked at Hiei, a strange look covered the child-like face of Hiei's.  
  
"We cannot leave a teammate in trouble," Hiei said, looking at the sidewalk beneath his feet. "We ha-have to go after him and the others."  
  
Kurama smiled at the reaction he showed to his statement. "Well then, we should get going then."  
  
Yuusuke woke, pain poured from a bruise on his hip as he tried to puch himself up to a sitting position. "Where am I?" He asked, looking around at the darkness that surrounded him.  
  
"Yuusuke Urameshi. Age: Fifteen. Trained by the great Genkai." An unfamiliar voice from inside the darkness. "Quite skilled for a fighter so young."  
  
"Who's there?" He asked as he felt the bruise on his right hip. "Where am I?"  
  
"You are in the Makai."  
  
The area around Yuusuke and the others grew brighter and he was able to see the faces of his captures. To him the three in front of him looked like Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara.  
  
"Hiei? Kurama?"  
  
The three shook their heads and laughed. "We are not those you think we are," the one who looked like Kurama said, "I am Amaruk. This Ieih and Arabawuk. Though it is a strange resemblance we have to your dear compainions back home."  
  
"But why am I here?" Yuusuke said as he looked at each one, his brown eyes lingered slightly on the red eyes that reminded him of Hiei serious red ones. "Where are Genkai and Koenma?"  
  
Amaruk pointed to the far corner of the room, where Yuusuke saw two smaller lumps lying unconscious on the floor. "They should be fine if you agree to work for us, if you don't they might have a little accident." He grinned, knowing he had trapped the human in something he could not easily get out of.  
  
Yuusuke stared at the corner, fighting with himself on the inside. He knew that to help these guys would mean betraying his team at home but he would possibly save Genkai and Koenma. If he didn't agree to help them, then Genkai and Koenma would most likely die by the enemies hands. Shaking his head, he looked at the strange trio and sighed.  
  
"If I help you, you've got to promise not to hurt either Genkai or Koenma." Yuusuke said, looking at Amaruk.  
  
"You have my word." Amaruk said, smiling. "Now, you are going to help us achieve greatness and to do so you'll have to betray your friends, you know that right?"  
  
Yuusuke nodded.  
  
They reached the Makai with Botan's help, although she didn't stay for long. She had other business to take care of in the Spirit World. Hiei stood with his jagan eye open, looking for Yuusuke. Something about the young human made his blood boil even more than he knew it could. A worried look covered his face as he stood atop the tallest tree he could find.  
  
Kurama watched Hiei as he continued to search for Yuusuke and the others.  
  
"What's wrong with Hiei?" Kuwabara asked, also watching the short youko. "He's been acting weird ever since Yuusuke disappeared."  
  
"He has a problem that only he can figure out, Kuwabara. It's best that we don't disturb him." Kurama said, smiling before turning to walk away from the base of the tree.  
  
Kuwabara watched as Hiei child-like face changed it's expressions as he searched.  
  
Hiei didn't move for awhile, he kept standing, searching for some sign of Yuusuke's spirit energy. The harder he searched the more disappointed he got when he didn't find any trace of Yuusuke. Then a massive amount of spirit energy sprouted up out of thw northern region of the Makai. Yuusuke, he thought, still worried. He jumped down and walked passed Kuwabara to find Kurama.  
  
"Yuusuke and the others are north of us," he told Kurama.  
  
The redhead smiled. "Good, we're going the right way but do you know the exact location of our friends?"  
  
"It's hard to judge. Someone's sprirt energy dramatically rose but someelse what sheilding it's source so this may be a wrong prediction." Hiei said as serious as always.  
  
"I trust that you won't lead us anywhere other than where Yuusuke and the others are."  
  
Kuwabara appeared moments later. "What happened?"  
  
"Hiei may have found them." Kurama said, before starting to walk north.  
  
Hiei took his usual route of traffic, jumping through the trees ahead of the duo. He kept his jagan eye open, hoping to find any sign of Yuusuke.  
  
The day dragged on, the sun fell from the once open sky that was now cloud covered and raining. The rainclouds masked the dark sky not allowing any moonlight to peek through any of the clouds. They stopped underneath a well branched tree and tried to light a fire but most of the wood was already soaked by the rain. Kurama took the first watch, allowing the others to rest up after a day's worth of traveling. As he stood, he thought about the possible upcoming battle that may take place once they arrive at their destination. If they do as Hiei says and get Yuusuke to fight on their side, this battle will be harder on them than they thought. Worry grew inside him as he watched, worry for Hiei's sake, he knew something was there inside him. Something he wanted no one else to find out, especially Yuususke.  
  
A cold wind blew over him as he walked back to camp. Sitting by the fire he watched as the fire burned the last bit of dried wood.  
  
Hiei dreamed. He saw Yuusuke in the distance with his back toward Hiei, but as Hiei started to run toward him, Yuusuke turned and glared at the small youko. Hiei stopped and stared at him. Fire filled the human's eyes as he watched Hiei's small form. Yuusuke raised his hands as if he were going to fire his spirit gun. His spirit energy flew from Yuusuke's finger toward Hiei. Pain seared through Hiei's body just before he woke in a cold sweat. He sat up and looked down from his perch on the tree at the small fire that was slowly burning out. He saw Kurama leaning against the tree trunk underneath him and sighed. The dream made him worry even more about what he had said. He had told them that Yuusuke may be persuaded to fight on the enemies side in return for the safety of Genkai's and Koenma's life. If that was true he was not sure if he could bring up enough courage to make himself fight Yuusuke.  
  
He sighed, looking up through the tree branches he watched the clouds receed from the darkened sky. The bright moon peeked around the clouds at Hiei. Quietly, he jumped down from the tree and walked to stand by Kurama.  
  
"Awake already, Hiei?" Kurama asked, teasingly. "It's turn for your watch anyway." Kurama stood and stretched before going to lay beside the dying fire.  
  
Hiei watched him for a moment before he focus his attention on the surrounding forest.  
  
Yuusuke stood at the center of a large open room, the room was well lit. He was able to see the three men who resembled his three teammates. They stared at him as Yuusuke began to raise his spirit energy to its maximum. Sweat droplets ran down his face as he raised his spirit energy, in his mind he knew this was wrong and he knew that what he was doing was not right but he had to do it to save his friends. When he felt he could raise his energy no more he felt something close in on his brain. Something began to change the memories he had, from good to bad and bad to worse. Soon his memories of Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei and the others were memories of enemies.  
  
"What do I do?" Yuusuke asked as he stared at the trio.  
  
Ieih grinned. Arabawuk laughed.  
  
"You will go find those the three that search for this place and destroy them without hesitation." Amaruk said, grinning as he walked forward. "They aren't your friends but your enemies. Kill them without any hint of remorse or hesitation."  
  
Yuusuke nodded, then began to walk away.  
  
Hiei continued to jump through the trees ahead of Kurama and Kuwabara. He sense a strange new spirit energy from up ahead that had a strange resemblance to Yuusuke's.  
  
"Hiei? Find anything?" Kurama asked when Hiei had jumped down to stand not too far from them.  
  
"Shh."  
  
When they stopped to stand by the small youko, they saw what Hiei saw. A familiar face walked toward them, although they could tell right away that he was different.  
  
"Urameshi?!" Kuwabara took a step forward before Kurama held his arm out in front of him.  
  
Yuusuke had raised his eyes to be level with them, fire burned in them, filling them with anger and hatred.  
  
"It's not him anymore, Kuwabara," Kurama said, looking at their one-time friend. "Look into his eyes, see the hatred in them?"  
  
Kuwabara stood behind Kurama's arm and looked into Yuusuke's brown eyes and saw the growing hatred. "What happened to him?"  
  
"They took him," Hiei said, "The Yuusuke we know isn't inside him anymore."  
  
Yuusuke shot the ground in front of them, they jumped back away from the blast.  
  
Hiei stepped back farther than the other two, not able to summon enough courage to stand forward. Kurama took out his rose and called upon his rosewhip.  
  
"We'll have to fight him, but try not to harm him too much," Kurama said, "we may still be able to recover his memory when we get Genkai and Koenma back."  
  
Hiei watched as Yuusuke fought Kurama and Kuwabara. They fought earnestly, with all their strength, he would've liked to join such a fight but with Yuusuke as the enemy he was unsure that he would be able to fight. Sweat poured down his face as he watched Yuusuke fight the two redheads. It seemed that the combined strength of the redheads matched the strength of Yuusuke at first but once Kuwabara was knocked out of the fight, Kurama was left to fight off someone he was not sure he could. Hiei panicked when Yuusuke struck Kurama down into unconsciousness. He slowly backed away when Yuusuke turned toward him.  
  
"What's wrong? Are you afraid of me?" Yuusuke lauged, "who would've thought that the Great Hiei would be afraid of Yuusuke Urameshi? Not me. Why don't you fight me? Are you afraid that I'd beat you, that you'd loose one more battle against me?"  
  
"No," Hiei replied, unable to say anymore than that.  
  
"Why then won't you fight me? You back away like a scared puppy dog."  
  
"Stop!"  
  
Hiei stopped backing away when he heard the familiar voice of someone he knew but when he saw the face of the person who talked it was like a stranger.  
  
"That's enough for right now, slave." The man who looked like Kurama said, stepping out from the trees. "You do quite well for yourself, Yuusuke."  
  
Yuusuke turned to look at Amaruk. "I'm not done here!" He shot the face from Amaruk, revealing the face of a mis-shaped human. "You're not--"  
  
"No, Yuusuke, I'm not a demon, yet--like you-- I possess a massive amount of spirit energy." Amaruk said as his disguise completely fell to the floor. "I am human but you are not strong enough to beat me. If you're smart you'll follow me."  
  
The light-haired human walked away from Yuusuke and Hiei.  
  
"Demon or not, I don't take orders from you," Yuusuke screamed, when a flash of memory flashed in his head. Screaming in pain, he watched as Hiei, Kurama and the others were beaten and tortured. The memory seemed to real to him to be just a hallucination but it didn't seem real at first. When he looked back at Hiei, the same fire rose in his dark eyes as before.  
  
"Do-n't Yuu-suke." Kurama muttered as he tried to push himself from the ground. "We're no-t your enem-ies. We're you-r friends." He wabbled a little when he stood but kept himself surprisingly steady. "You can-not fight him, Yuu-suke. Please."  
  
"Kurama?" Hiei looked surprised at the strength Kurama still possessed.  
  
"I remember you all tried to kill me," Yuusuke said, "what I remember is not a lie!"  
  
"Stop this!" Hiei yelled, "I'll settle this one."  
  
Hiei and Yuusuke stood across from one another in a large clearing Hiei had found. Kurama had carried Kuwabara to the site of their battle so the weakened human could watch. Hiei stood with his hand on his katana, a serious expression crossed his face as he stared at Yuusuke. He waited until Yuusuke made the first move, Yuusuke brought his hand up and got ready for his spirit gun. Yuusuke grinned as he shot the spirit gun toward Hiei.  
  
"Stop!" Hiei yelled but it was too late, Yuusuke had already fired his gun. Pain seared through his body as he was thrown back. He curled up around his left shoulder, he was not quick enough to get away from the blast.  
  
Yuusuke laughed when Hiei yelled in pain. "I didn't think you could fight me! You're weak!"  
  
"No." Hiei struggled to stand. "I'm not weak, I just can't fight you. I'll won't fight you no matter what!"  
  
"What?!" Kuwabara asked, looking at the pair of fighters. "Kurama, why won't Hiei fight Yuusuke?"  
  
"Hiei is hiding something from Yuusuke but he doesn't know how to say what he is hiding," Kurama said, keeping him from falling. "What he's hiding is not allowing him to fight Yuusuke."  
  
"What's he got to hide?"  
  
"It's best that you do not find out, right now anyway," Kurama said, calmly watching the pair.  
  
"Why not? I could kill you right now and still you decide to stand down!" Yuusuke asked, yelling. "That's suicide." He shrughed. "But if that's the way you want to go then I have no problem fullfilling your wish."  
  
Again, he brought his hand up and readied his spirit gun.  
  
"You won't shoot that," Hiei said, calmly as he held his shoulder and looked at the fire in Yuusuke's brown eyes. "You know that what your memories have become are just illusions. They're not real. Somebody put those memories in your mind to make you believe that we're your enemies. Think! Would you believe that I'd do anything to you after everything the team's been through?"  
  
"Rubish! You speak lies," Yuusuke said watching him with wary eyes. "Nothing you say will change my mind about my memories."  
  
"Do you think Botan to be your enemy? Or Genkai?" Hiei asked, taking a step forward. "You came here with us to save Genkai and Koenma with help from Botan. Would we risk our lives for them if they were our enemy? What do you think Koenma would say if he saw what you were doing? What would Genkai think? She's the one who taught you how to control your energy, what would she say if she saw you using them against your friends?"  
  
"You talk too much!" Yuusuke steadied his hand, Hiei's words had begun to pierce his heart and memory. "You talk like you know what I've been through but you have no idea!"  
  
"Look! Hiei's words seem to be getting to him," Kuwabara said, staring in amazement at the scene before him. "But why would Hiei of all people do this?"  
  
"Just watch. Maybe he can get Yuusuke to return to normal," Kurama said, standing.  
  
"Then tell me something," Hiei said, stopping, "When you fight who is it that you fight for? Now?"  
  
Yuusuke hesitated. Something inside him twitched at the question. Who did he fight for? He didn't know and he couldn't remember fighting for anyone.  
  
"I-I don't know!" He yelled lowering his hand and falling to his knees. Once he did that, the memories inside his head began to flash in front of his eyes. The memories of Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara as friends and not enemies but he couldn't understand it. Were the memories he saw now real or were they the illusions that someone put into his heads. His head began to hurt, he held his head as he screamed. "What's going on? I don't know what to believe anymore!"  
  
"Yuusuke, calm down," Hiei said, stepping closer to him. "We're going to help you."  
  
"I don't know who to trust anymore!" Yuusuke yelled, still clutching his head.  
  
"Don't move," a calm voice said from the trees. Amaruk had returned but brought his two partners. "One move and your precious Yuusuke will die." Amaruk walked to stand by Yuusuke. "He's not yours anymore Hiei. He's ours. He'll obey my orders only, nothing you can say can break the link that I have produced so that I can control him." Amaruk laughed before concentrating his eyes on Yuusuke.  
  
Yuusuke stopped screaming almost at once, he stood and looked at Hiei. The fire once again burned in his brown eyes.  
  
No, Hiei thought, looking at Yuusuke's burning eyes. "You can't keep him on your side, I'll take him back!"  
  
Hiei's own spirit energy began to escalate rapidly as his anger rose. Fire began to burn in his red eyes as he moved to punch Amaruk.  
  
Yuusuke stepped in front of Amaruk before Hiei could hit him, causing Hiei to hit Yuusuke. Hiei didn't seemed to notice that he had hit Yuusuke, rage blinded him from seeing who he was fighting. They fought in earnest, Hiei was trying to get to Amaruk. He only thought of punching and slicing that guy into small pieces. Yuusuke was his not Amaruk's, no one was going to take Yuusuke away from him.  
  
"No, hiei, Stop!" Kurama yelled but his voice didn't seem to have any effect on the small youko.  
  
Of the two who came with Amaruk, the one who resembled Hiei, had began to watch Kurama. He seemed to be measuring him up for what may seem to be a fight.  
  
Kurama started to walk toward Hiei and Yuusuke but Ieih stopped in front of him, not allowing him to move any farther.  
  
"Don't go any farther, Youko Kurama." Ieih said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Yuusuke will complete his mission and you aren't going to stop him. Arabawuk, watch the other one, Amaruk has his eyes on the others."  
  
"Yes, sir." Arabawuk walked over towards Kuwabara and stood in front of the hurt man.  
  
"Get out of my way," Kurama yelled trying to push Ieih out of his way.  
  
Yuusuke fought Hiei. Kurama fought Ieih. Amaruk stood be and told Yuusuke his orders. Arabawuk stood by Kuwabara, making sure the injured man didn't cut in. They fought until the sun set behind the mountains and even then no one wanted to stop the fights. Kuwabara had dared to stand but Arabawuk had kept him from moving by injuring him further. When the sun finally rose in the east, Hiei had made it passed Yuusuke and had cut Amaruk across the throat. Everyone stopped moving when they heard Amaruk's cry of pain. Hiei stood and resheathed his katana, staring at the body of Amaruk.  
  
Yuusuke fell to the ground, unconscious. Ieih and Arabawuk began to break apart like puzzles, piece by piece they fell to the ground.  
  
"You'll never get him now," Hiei whispered to the dead body. He turned around and saw Kurama kneeling beside Yuusuke.  
  
"Don't worry, Hiei, he's fine," he said, as Hiei walked over to kneel by him. "We can go home as soon as we get Koenma and Genkai."  
  
Yuusuke slept on Kurama's back, Kurama had volunteered to carry him so Hiei could scout ahead in search of Genkai and Koenma. A huge castle soon rose from the mountain-side, dark ivy vines climbed the sides of the castle. Hiei stood outside the doors of the castle with Koenma and Genkai.  
  
"We found our own way out, once Amaruk was dead all of his creations disappeard," Genkai said, stepping toward Kurama. "That was when we were able to escape and wait for you. Koenma sent Botan the message about us being kidnapped. His test for Yuusuke seemed to be a test for Hiei as well."  
  
Kurama chuckled. "We should return home, everyone will be so happy to have you back Koenma."  
  
Yuusuke had awakened when they arrived in the human world. He was in the back seat of a car, Keiko and Kuwabara sat on either side of him. He couldn't remember what had happened, everything was fuzzy.  
  
"Are Genkai and Koenma home?" Yuusuke asked, looking at Kuwabara.  
  
"They're back and so are we," he replied, grinning at him.  
  
"Oh, Yuusuke, I was so worried," Keiko said, sounding as if she was going to cry. "Kurama told me that you we controled by the enemy but Hiei saved you. It was really strange of him to do that, but I wish I could thank him."  
  
"Hiei," Yuusuke whispered looking into the front seat of the car. The cab driver stopped at Yuusuke appartment.  
  
Keiko paid the cab driver while Kuwabara helped Yuusuke out of the car. They walked up to his appartment together, Yuusuke leaned on Kuwabara, his legs didn't seem to want to hold him up. Kuwabara got Yuusuke to his room and onto his bed.  
  
"Rest, Yuusuke," Keiko said as she covered him up. "You won't be going anywhere for awhile so rest up."  
  
Hiei stood on the branch outside Yuusuke's window, a bandage covered his wounded shoulder. He watched as Yuusuke stared at the ceiling of his room. A little while later, he heard Kuwabara and Keiko open the front door and leave the building. Taking his chance, Hiei entered Yuusuke's room by the window, even though Yuusuke was still awake.  
  
Yuusuke turned at saw Hiei beside his bed. Silence filled the lightened room.  
  
"You are not hurt?" Hiei asked, looking at Yuusuke's calm brown eyes.  
  
"No, but you are," Yuusuke replied after seeing the bandage on Hiei's shoulder. "What happened?"  
  
"It was an. . . accident."  
  
"That is unlike you, Hiei," he said, chuckling. "To have accidents, I mean."  
  
"I. . . was unprepared for the weapon that caused my injury," Hiei said, calmly moving toward the window. "I am debating with myself about something. I want to tell you something but if I do, would you reply the way I want you to reply?"  
  
Yuusuke sat up on his bed. "What is it, Hiei?"  
  
"I want you to. . ." Hiei stopped and looked at Yuusuke.  
  
"To what?"  
  
"To love me, Yuusuke." Hiei blurted it out. "It's been nagging my heart for ages, ever since I first saw your face. But when you fought so earnestly for Keiko I began to give up hope that one day you'd love me as much as I love you."  
  
Yuusuke stared at the small, dark youko before he replied, "I had no idea you felt that way, Hiei. I don't know what to say to that, the feelings I have don't have words to express them."  
  
Hiei turned his face away from him. "I under--"  
  
"Hiei, listen, if you do love me they way you say then I will have to say that," he paused, "you have nothing to worry about. I care as much for you as you do for me."  
  
A strange expression covered Hiei's child-like face. He slowly walked over to Yuusuke's bed. Yuusuke smiled up at him, a warm inviting smile. For the first time in his life, Hiei slept peacefully outside, Yuusuke's room. He had been invited to stay inside but after discovering that Keiko arrived unannounced on occasion, they thought it best for him to stay someplace else. Hiei enjoyed the days Yuusuke decided not to go to school, despite Keiko's insistence to have a good education. On occasion, Keiko would have Kurama go to Yuusuke's house and tutor him on his schooling. Both Hiei and Yuusuke enjoyed their few hours of time alone with each other. Together they led a pleasant life, along with their friends.  
  
--Until next time-- 


End file.
